1. Field
Embodiments relate to a film for a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of mobile electronic devices such as mobile phones, navigation systems, digital cameras, electronic books, portable game machines, and various terminals have been used. The mobile electronic devices may include a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display applied as a display device.
Among the various display devices, the organic light emitting device may not require a separate light source, thereby making it possible to be implemented as a slim and lightweight display. Furthermore, the organic light emitting display may have high quality characteristics such as lower power consumption, high luminance, and a short response time.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.